


Eavesdropping Never Pays

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Literally everyone has a crush on Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Tam and Steph bond over their unique experiences with the human disaster that is Tim/Alvin Drake-Wayne-Draper.





	Eavesdropping Never Pays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



Tim grabbed his briefcase and slipped into the hall, moving toward the lobby where he’d agreed to meet Steph after work. He paused as he heard Steph’s loud voice relating a story with great enthusiasm.

“Okay, so I tell him I’m pregnant, right? And he just looks at me totally confused, like even through his mask I can tell his eyes are bigger than my baby at the time. And so I tell him some synonyms, bun in the oven, preggers, you know.”

“Uh huh.” Tam Fox’s voice.

“Well then he seems to get it, and he just kinda nods, and then he goes ‘is it mine?’ Apparently sex ed wasn’t on the Robin curriculum, because this kid thought holding hands and a couple kisses made a baby!”

Tim recognized Tam’s laugh mixing with Steph’s hearty snorting. He contemplated whether to turn the corner or not just yet, and hung back.

“So how do _you_ know the infamously elusive Tim Drake-Wayne?”

“Wayne Enterprises sent me after him when he went on his whole wild Bruce chase. I’m wandering around Europe, hearing about him under like 5 names. I come back to the hotel to crash and he’s there, in full costume, bleeding out next to an unconscious assassin.”

“You freaked?”

“I was weirdly calm.”

“Good on you.”

“Mind you, then we got kidnapped by ninjas and he was all ‘oh yeah this is totally normal be quiet.’”

“Yeah, he was going through kind of a jerk phase at the time.”

“...when is he not?”

“He has moments.”

Eavesdroppers never hear good things about themselves, Tim supposed, unless you counted that last bit as faint praise.

“So that whole engagement thing?”

“Were you jealous?”

“Pff, no! Just really confused.”

“Vicki Vale cornered me and I panicked. She’s kinda impressive, almost got killed and still had a front page story the next day.”

“She’s no Lois Lane.”

“Nobody’s Lois Lane, Lane is freaking perfect.”

“I met her the other day ‘cause Damian hangs out with her son sometimes. She’s such a badass.”

Sending an appropriate topic, Tim stepped into the room. “Hello, Steph, Tam.”

Steph rolled her eyes and waved. She swung her legs off of where she’d been reclining sideways on one of the office chairs to sit up straight. “What took you so long?”

“He was listening in,” Tam said calmly but suspiciously.

“Was not!” Tim insisted.

“Tim, give it up. We know you did.” Tam said.

Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine.”

“How much did you hear?” Steph asked.

“Pregnancy reveal.”

Steph broke into a grin. “Still my favorite Tim story.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’ve got better ones,” Tam broke in. “You’ve known him way longer than me, and I can go on for hours. Dish.”

“I’m right here!” Tim complained.

“Exactly! It’s not behind your back this way!” Tam said with a smug grin.

Tim groaned, flopped down in one of the chairs, and leaned back. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. This would take awhile. He’d be the first to admit, when it came to Disaster Tim stories, there was no lack of material.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Birthday, Supes! This gave me an excuse to write these three. I love them, and your content for them greatly improves my life. May you have happy years to come! :)
> 
> (I was gonna stop gifting things because maybe it’s weird, but it’s your birthday and that’s like...I wanted to acknowledge it)


End file.
